


I'll...

by AcceleOrder



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, M/M, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE THESE TWO ALONE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place between chapter 136 ~ 140. Kaneki has bitten Hideyoshi..........</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi good luck I haven't begun writing but I'm already crying.

"Hide, run, or I'll..."

"Kaneki, I want to help --"

_CHOMP!_

* * *

"..."

_What is this sweet taste in my mouth? It's so... familiar... and... good..._

* * *

"!"

_Blood. Blood. Blood. Blood. **Bloodbloodbloodbloodbloodblood!!!**_

"Ka...neki..."

 _Hide is bleeding_. His neck -- a portion of it was torn off. Teeth marks. He was bitten. Blood dripped from his fresh wound, the smell of blood tempting regardless of how disgusting it should've been.

Hide's hand was still warm when he reached out to brush against the half of Kaneki's cheek exposed.

He smiled, the grin was almost eerie due to the paleness of his face. Kaneki's grip on his best friend tightened as his eyes cleared. 

"Hide...!!!"

_What have I done again? Again. I have... yet again...!!!_

To Yomo, Banjou -- even Amon earlier. How many times have such accidents happened? The mask shattered to bits, revealing a teary face. 

"Finally, I see your face..." Hide reached for the area Kaneki had wanted Hide to see that least -- his ghoul eye.

"No!" Kaneki turned away, shivering.  _I've bitten Hide. My best friend. **I tasted him.**_

Before Kaneki could realise it, he was in a loose embrace. Hide gently patted his back in a reassuring way.

"Hey, man, it's okay... I'm okay..."

Kaneki bit on his lips, unable to stop the tears from falling in the end. "It's fine.  _Eat me._ "

"...!"

"I said I wanted to be your power, didn't I? I'm your  _best friend_. What's a friend if he can't help one in need, yeah? You have important people you want to protect, don't you? I'll be a part of that, Kaneki... Don't even think about leaving me out!" 

"...Hide..."

* * *

"..."

_IhavetofightIhavetofightIhavetofightIhavetofightIhavetofight._

_IhavetowinIhavetowinIhavetowinIhavetowinIhavetowin._

__I'll protect everybody..._ _

Something shone into the hole where Kaneki's eye should've been.

He saw something -- was it hope? Or was it despair?

_You can do it, Kaneki._

...

 _...Yes, Hide. I can. I_ will.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What am I even doing


End file.
